


Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Swearing, chick flick moments, floofy fluff, it's Dean's POV so a lot of cursing, jealous!Dean, pining!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Dean Winchester is a real ladies man. Until he falls head over heels and starts acting like a jealous, awkward, pining teenager.





	Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @saxxxology’s Plus-Size Challenge
> 
> For Kink Bingo: First Kiss  
> For Genre Bingo: Jealousy
> 
> This is from Dean's POV.

From Dean's POV

* * *

 What the hell. That asshat has been talking to her for like two hours. Okay maybe not that long but a while. He keeps, what’s the word- he keeps _leering_ at her like she’s some kind of delicious food he can just...eat. I want to go over and punch the hungry stupid face off his stupid ugly face.

Oh god did he just grab her ass.

“Dean, cool it,” Sam warns from my side at the bar before I can even get up. I can’t help it if I automatically glare at my brother.

“What?” I’m aware that I’m growling. At least it’s quietly.

“Leave her alone, she doesn’t need your help.” What is he even eating. Always with the fucking kale.

“Why does she always do this?” I’m not whining, I’m not.

“What? Talk to guys?”

“No...well yeah. And she gets all dressed up and looks all...” I’m flailing my hands in the air as I glance over at her again. She catches me this time and our eyes meet and now I feel like a psycho cuz she knows I’m watching her. She turns back to talk to the preppy dickwad, but I lose my train of thought as I watch the fabric of her black dress tighten over her amazing breasts and down those amazing hips that I might actually kill to keep a hold of and just don’t even get me started on her amazing ass.

“Dude. You’re jealous,” Sam smirks. "Freakin' girl." 

“I am not jealous, shut up,” I whisper at the big, dumb idiot. “I just don’t like other guys talkin’ to her is all.”

Sam rolls his eyes, going back to his beer. “Dude, that’s what jealous is. That’s like the exact definition.”

“Eat your salad, Webster.” I glance across the bar and she’s still talking to that guy. Son of a bitch. Now he has a friend. Crappy denim jacket guy. They probably wanna touch her and kiss her and hold her. Those losers have no clue how a woman like that needs to be worshipped. She’s too good for them. If I could I’d grab her, in a nice way, and all night I’d worship each of those curves and I just wouldn’t let her go until I’d kissed every single-

“Dude!” Sam’s eyes are bugging out. “Keep your thoughts to yourself.”

Shit, I just said all that out loud. “Sorry.”

Eventually she comes back over to us, smiling and happy and fucking beautiful as she sits down on the bar stool next to Sam. Why isn’t she sitting next to me? I glance over to my left side and “Ah!” There’s an old guy with a eye patch nursing a Michelob Extra and mumbling at the TV that’s over the bar. Cock blocking pirate.

“Havin’ fun Dean?” she asks over Sam’s ginormous shoulders. She’s got the cutest drawl that only comes out when she’s drinking. I start to respond but then just get up, leave pirate man behind, and move over to her other side. Block those assholes from looking at her too much.

“I’m having fun. You? Having fun?” Have I always been this terrible at talking to her? To women?

She smiles and nods, and I just want to slide my arm around her waist and hold her against me. “It’s okay.”

I nod at the bartender when she calls for another round. Sam has finished his big bird meal and is now looking down at his phone.

“Good job today. On the case,” I tell her. Obviously, you idiot. You all survived and caught the monster. All in a good day’s work.

“Thanks, you too.” She clinks her glass against mine. Suddenly one of the dudes is standing behind us, apologizing to her that he has to go and it was lovely meeting her, blah fucking blah. Get the fuck out, asshole. I keep my back to them as she turns and smiles and says goodbye. Why the hell is she flirting with these douchebags? God damnit why the fuck is she letting this douchebag hug her?! It takes everything in me to keep from spinning around and punching the guy upside the head.

“Not gonna go with your friends?” I ask once they’re out the door. Sam is rolling his eyes so wide and unnecessarily behind her back that I’m about to give the punch I didn’t give the douchebags to my asshole brother.

She smiles and straightens her skirt a little, and I cannot help but look down at her gorgeous legs. Oh fuck me, what I’d give to have those thighs wrapped around my head, and then all night make her c- oh crap, she’s talking.

“...are just like that, you know? Like he was nice and all but I felt like they only had one thing in mind. Which sometimes is okay if that’s what you’re lookin’ for but I guess I...” She smiles and shakes her head. I’m totally lost. Sam isn’t paying attention and is no help. “Brian was nice though.”

_Brian._ Fucking _Brian._ “Were you...ummm did you want to go with them?”

She shakes her head before there’s that beautiful smile again. “No.”

Okay good. There’s an awkward silent moment that seems to go on forever until Sam stands up and throws some cash on the bar. “I’m gonna go back to our room, Dean.” He smiles at her, in a Sam way cuz its Sam, and gives her a quick hug. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, see ya tomorrow.” She grins and turns back to her drink.

My brother is now standing behind her giving me some kind of silent hand motion that can only mean something like _just fuck her already._ He laughs at the silent middle finger I give him as he leaves.

It’s awkward and silent again, which is new for us in the last few months. Lately, all I can do is think about her, worry about keeping her safe, want to kill polo shirt wearing douchebags who try to touch her. When she’s on jobs with other hunters I’m wondering if she’s hooking up with someone I don’t know, or worse someone I do. There were years when I guess I never realized how great she is and now it might be too late and I’m the biggest loser ever with a stupid middle school crush.

“You wanna get out of here?” She asks so quietly I’m afraid that I may have mistaken it.

“Me?” It’s comes out all squeaky. Smooth, Winchester. _Smooth._

“Yeah, we can, I dunno know, just go watch TV in my room,” she smiles. Her faces drops while my brain reboots and then she looks back down into her glass. “Nevermind. Stupid idea.”

“No, I mean, yes. Yes. We should go watch TV,” I spit out. I grab my wallet from my pocket and leave enough cash to cover our drinks. She grins up at me, and the smile reaches her eyes, like she’s really stoked about this. My heart is going five million miles a minute.

With every step we get closer to her room I get more and more freaked out. I like her so fucking much, even if okay yes I’ll admit Sam is right. I haven’t had it this bad in a long time. And I do need to do something about it. I want to look at her and touch her and talk to her and hold her and keep her and oh shit we’re already back at her room. Play it cool, Dean. You got this.

I shut the door behind us and have to stop the groan in my throat as she takes off the black sweater she’s been wearing. God damn she is gorgeous. I don’t even want to fuck her, (I do want to fuck her) I just want to run my hands over all of those curves and that soft skin and damnit, I really really _really_ want to kiss her.

She’s looking at me like I missed something.

“What?”

“You want a drink?” She holds up a bottle from the wooden table.

“Oh yeah, sure.”

I walk further into the room and pull off my jacket, setting it on a chair. Uhhhh what’s least creepy. Sit on the end of the bed. Okay. I’m watching her as she walks around pouring liquor into little glasses and then plugging a charger into her phone. Then she’s next to me with the remote and our drinks, and for the life of me only one thing pops into my mind.

“You’ve got an amazing ass.”

She almost chokes on the sip of whiskey in her throat and then giggles. “Thanks?”

I shake my head at myself, that red itchy blush coming up my neck when I get embarrassed. _Why Dean?_ Why would you say that!

“I didn’t think you’d ever be into girls like me.” She glances over.

“What do you mean girls like you?” I’m totally confused.

“You know, curvy girls,” she smiles like she’s trying to be all casual. I’ve never noticed but even her eyelashes are beautiful. Look really soft. “Girls that aren’t a size six and only eat salads.”

I laugh, I can’t help it. “Well first of all, I could never be with a chick that only eats salad, I’ve already got a gigantor chick in my life that does that.” She laughs at that, so okay. “And I don’t know. I’ve never looked at it like that. If I like someone, I like them.”

“Even if their ass or their hips or their tits are too big?” she teases but I can hear the pain underneath it. Wow, she just...I didn’t know she felt like this.

“I think if a beautiful girl happens to have an amazing ass, or amazing rack, regardless of size, I’m going to appreciate that about her. A lot.” I mean it too. Especially a girl like this.

She smiles and I know this is it. Go in for it, dude.

But then she takes a drink, looks back at the TV and is flipping channels. And now I’m confused. We were getting somewhere right? I thought we were getting somewhere.

After ten long minutes of some 90’s movie she sets her glass on the table even though its half full. I quickly consider my options and decide fuck it. Things are already awkward between us anyways, how much worse can it get. Here we are, two badass middle age hunters, killers by day, killers by night, and we’re acting like shy teenagers. Kinda funny actually. I slide my glass next to hers and then sit back down. My hand lands next to her hip on the bed and I’m trying to figure out how to touch her first. I swear I’ve never been this nervous around a chick. I’ve fucked a porn star for god’s sake! Really freakin’ good too!

But this is so much more.

Before I can finally just do something her hand slides between mine and the bedspread, and she sighs, just a tiny bit as our fingers lace together. Holy hell, this is like the damn rom com playing on the TV. She smiles and looks down at our hands and just…okay, okay, enough is enough.

There’s that sigh again as I pull her in, our eyes closing as our noses bump a little, but then her lips are meeting mine and it’s awkward for a few seconds until she tilts her head, and then her arms are around my neck and thank. fucking. god. This is _finally_ happening. She smells like vanilla and something else sweet and I pull her closer, needing her against me as tight as possible. Kissing her like this, somehow like it’s the most natural thing I’ve ever felt. Christ, I’m going total chick flick but I don't care.

I finally got my arms around her and she’s as soft and firm and curvy and oh god her mouth fits mine so perfectly. Our breaths are coming out all deep through our noses as we move closer and her lips are so fucking soft and she tastes like cherries and whiskey. My tongue sweeps across her bottom lip, _oh_ that’s where the cherry is coming from, and then hot damn. I can’t stop the loud groan in my chest as we fall over onto the bed and then we’re making out. Like hardcore, how have we never done this before, kissing like our lives depend on it. Tongues and teeth and god damn this is _everything_. I gotta touch every inch of her. My hands slide down her back and under her dress. I just gotta grab her ass, I gotta. And I’m gentle, I really am, but holy fuck the moan that it gets out of her. I can’t even stop my hips for arching up against hers. I could never have imagined this being so good, not even in my dirtiest dreams. Shit, I almost feel dizzy. This is...wow.

Finally after hands roaming and lips swollen and oh, there’s the cherry taste again, she pulls away and just looks at me. We’re both kinda out of breath and her eyes are dark and it’s been a very long time since someone looked at me like that.

“I’ve been waitin’ for you to do that for a while,” she smiles before leaning down and kissing me softly.

“Really?” Holy shit. I’m trying to focus cuz this is important but all the blood from my head has gone south and her tits are so soft pressed against my chest and fuck, what is she doing with her hips. I can’t stop kissing her neck cuz she makes these little whimper moan noises that make me crazy. Fuck, okay listening. I’m listening.

“I’ve been hopin’ you’d make a move for months but you never did so I figured it was just me that felt like this,” she says and I stop kissing her throat so I can look in her eyes. She shrugs like it’s no big deal but I can tell that was really scary for her to say.

“I like you too, I just never knew if you liked me,” I feel like my heart is gonna burst and my arms are shaking a little so I hold her closer. Why didn’t I make a move sooner.

“I do like you,” she giggles and runs a hand over my forehead and my cheek all sweet and I kinda press my cheek into her hand. I really love her touching me. “I like you a lot, Dean. That’s why I was tryin’ to make you jealous at the bar tonight.”

“What?!” I’m shocked, like full out squawking at her. “You didn’t like those guys?”

“Nah,” she shakes her head. “Only you. Finally figured I had to just give you somethin’ worth huntin’ and then I’d make a move myself if you didn’t catch on.”

I laugh, flattered and surprised at the same time. Her plan did work, gotta give her credit for that. My fingers trail up her sides and by the jerk of her hips I know she’s ticklish. So I dig my fingers into her waist and roll us over, grinning so hard when she starts squealing and wiggling and giggling under me. “I’m gonna give you somethin’ worth huntin’, honey.”

She gasps and I stop tickling, thinking I hurt her. “What?”

“I like you callin’ me that.” She’s serious now, a deep breath and a smirk that makes my stomach flip.

_Fuck._

I might be in love with this woman.

“You’re beautiful,” I say, hoping she really gets it, really hears me. I grin when I see she does cuz she blushes a little. Damn that’s cute.

I kiss her again, and then again, and then I spend the night kissing her, and long after that. She’s beautiful to me. And now that I’m holding her, I’m keeping her.

And there’s no way in hell I’m ever letting her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Characters aren't mine, this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post. DATE


End file.
